Tres palabras, ocho letras, Nuestra historia
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: -La peor cosa que he hecho. El pensamiento más oscuro que he tenido. Dijiste que me apoyarías en todo. Pues esto, Blair, es todo. -¡Nunca pensé que la peor cosa que harías la harías contra mí!


**Disclaimer: ****No poseo los derechos sobre Gossip Girl, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

En la vida el amor y el poder no van de la mano. Bueno, esto no se aplicaba a mi, Blair Waldorf. Yo siempre había tenido las dos cosas; era la reina de la escuela y tenia al novio perfecto… Nate, mi novio de la adolescencia, mi primer amor…

Pero después de un tiempo, mucho para ser precisos, me di cuenta de que Nate nunca seria más que eso, mi novio de la adolescencia, mi primer amor.

Si, por que mi amor real, el verdadero, el que sabía que amaría toda la vida (muy a mi pesar) lo había encontrado una noche en un cabaret. La Victrola. Una limosina…bueno, si nos conoces sabes de qué hablo.

Pasamos por momentos difíciles. El admitir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Sufrir el acoso de la siempre tenas Gossip Girl con sus constantes mensajes. Después de un año, cuando creí que al fin lograría ser feliz…me quede esperando sola en Toscana. Si, fue deprimente y humillante. Llore toda la noche al saberme abandonada. Y cuando el final del verano llego, te vi allí, con un ramo de rosas en la mano…y tú me viste, con James. El karma es una perra, me habían dicho alguna vez.

El tiempo paso, y con el James se fue de mi vida…pero tu aun estabas allí. Teníamos algo, o al menos eso creía, pero fuiste (fuimos) incapaces de decir esas 3 palabras, ocho letras. Y llego la muerte de tu padre. Te veías tan mal, borracho y necesitado de amor, pero siempre con esa fría fachada para no dejar entrar a nadie, para no causar lastima…pero lastima era lo ultimo que podrías causarnos, estábamos preocupados por ti, todos lo estábamos, Lily, Eric, Nate, Serena, incluso Dan, y por su puesto yo. Ese fue el día en que te dije que te amaba, pero aun asi tu te fuiste.

-Lo peor que hayas hecho, el pensamiento mas oscuro que hayas tenido… Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase- te asegure, sin saber que tiempo después esas palabras se convertirían en mi propio tormento.

-Por que?

-Por que te amo.

-Es una pena-y te alejaste en tu limosina.

Luego apareciste en mi habitación, completamente destruido y, sin hablar, yo sabia que me necesitabas; olvide el dolor que me habías causado solo horas antes y te abrace, nos recostamos en mi coma y deje que tus lágrimas se secaran…y cuando desperté ya no estabas. Lo sentías, me decías en la nota, yo merecía algo mejor. Pero lo que no veías es que yo te quería a ti.

Cuando al fin Jack te encontró, estabas completamente destruido. Cuando vi tus ojos me di cuenta que el Chuck que amaba se estaba muriendo…y lo trataste de hacer. Querías saltar de la azotea del Victrola (maldita casualidad). Decías que lo harías…

-Soy Chuck Bass! Y a nadie le importa…-habías dicho esa vez.

-A mi si!-refute, acercándome a ti, que seguías parado precariamente en el borde del edificio-No lo entiendes? Siempre estaré aquí. No quiero ir a ninguna parte, no podría soportarlo. Asi que lo que quieras hacerte a ti mismo, por favor no me lo hagas a mi.

Te extendí mi mano y, gracias a Dios, tú la tomaste. Me abrasaste y me dijiste que lo sentías. Yo te asegure que todo estaría bien…me equivoque.

Días después me hiciste sentir peor que nunca. Pero que cuando me habías dejado en ridículo publicando lo nuestro en la red de Gossip Girl y peor que cuando me quede esperándote en Toscana. Me llamaste tu esposa y lo hiciste sonar como la peor cosa del mundo. Ahí me di cuenta que Chuck Bass nunca cambiaria…

Después de eso pase por una etapa un tanto…difícil. Y sorpresivamente el último que creí que estaría allí para apoyarme, fue el que lo hizo. Nate me ayudo a sanar. Tomo los pedazos de mi corazón (un corazón que alguna vez el también había roto) y me hizo volver a sonreír…pero tui seguías ahí.

Las cosas con Nate no funcionaron (Si no lo hicieron la primera vez, por que habrían de hacerlo ahora?) y entonces Serena me dijo que te habías confesado con ella. Justo lo hiciste el día en que me habías dicho a mi que lo nuestro solo era un juego.

-Por que la amo-le habías dicho a mi amiga- y por que yo no puedo hacerla feliz.

Al ver que tú no tomarías el valor necesario lo hice yo. Estaba decidida, lo había planeado todo…y el destino (o nuestra mala suerte, tal vez) se volvió a interponer.

Mi "aventura" con tu tío Jack estaba en todos los celulares, cortesía de Gossip Girl. Conclusión, las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado…pero no me acobarde. Te lo dije.

-Estamos volviendo a hacer lo que siempre hacemos. Buscar escusas-te dije- Bien, no lo hare mas. Se que le dijiste a Serena que me amas.

-Serena escucho mal-me dijiste, mientras tratabas de irte.

-El año pasado se lo dijiste a Nate; este año a Serena. Se lo dices a todo el mundo, menos a mí. Por que no me lo puedes decir? Acaso Gossip Girl tiene razón al decir que eres un cobarde?-te rete y vi tu enojo estallar.

-Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes.

-Gossip Girl puede tener la razón que quiera sobre ti. Pero no le voy a dejar tener razón sobre mí. No voy a volver a ser una débil nunca mas. No puedes correr… Tienes que quedarte y escucharlo esta vez. Chuck Bass te amo.

Y como siempre, tú volviste a romper mi corazón. Me dejaste sola en esa habitación otra vez.

Días después me sorprendí de verte fuera de mi edificio. Traías un montón de regalos de tu viaje por Europa.

-Entonces que haces aquí?-te pregunte.

-Tenías razón. Fui cobarde huyendo de nuevo. Pero todos los lugares donde estuve seguías estando conmigo. Asi que tuve que volver.

-Quiero creerte…pero no puedo-te confié, tratando de no flaquear ante tus ojos-Me has hecho daño demasiadas veces.

-Puedes creerme esta vez- me aseguraste.

-Eso es todo?-te pregunte y supe que tu sabias a lo que me refería. Tres palabras, ocho letras.

-Yo también te amo-me dijiste con una sonrisa…y yo te creí.

El siguiente año juntos fue hermosos. Si, tuvimos problemas pero supimos manejarlos y superarlos.

Eso hasta que Jack apareció nuevamente…y tu me entregaste a el para poder mantener tu hotel.

-Por favor, dime que Jack esta mintiendo-te pedí, en cuanto llegue y te vi esperándome-Que no me traicionarías de esa forma.

-Yo, traicionarte a ti?-preguntaste entonces, con un sarcasmo evidente en la voz- Eres tu la que acaba de llegar de ver a mi tío.

-Fui allá por que pensé que era la única manera de salvar tu hotel. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para ayudarte. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntarte.

-Si hubiera preguntado no habría funcionado- me aseguras, negando con la cabeza- Habrías estado demasiado dispuesta cuando Jack vino a ti. El habría sabido que estábamos trabajando juntos. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para ganar.

Era verdad. Tu me habías traicionado. Me habías defraudado. Me habías matado…

-No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos me cuesten todo por lo que he trabajado.

-¿Incluso si eso significara perderme?... Todo lo que hice fue amarte.-y sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas.

-La peor cosa que he hecho. El pensamiento más oscuro que he tenido. Dijiste que me apoyarías en todo. Pues esto, Blair, es todo.

-¡Nunca pensé que la peor cosa que harías la harías contra mí!

-Fuiste por tu cuenta.

Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso. No puedo soportarlo más y te abofeteo.

No regresas tu mirada, se que el golpe te a dolido mas moral que físicamente.

-Adiós Chuck.-Es todo…

Eso era todo entre tu y yo, o al menos eso creí.

Me ayudaste a entrar a Columbia, la escuela de mis sueños…pero ni eso ayuda a sanar el dolor de mi muerto corazón. Y por si fuera poco me pusiste un ultimátum.

-Tienes hasta mañana para decidirte-me habías dicho, mientras esperaba a que mi "cita" llegara.

-Que?

-Nunca vamos a estar seguros. Entonces eres lo bastante valiente o no? Estaré esperando en la cima del Espire State Building

-No puedes hacer "Affair to remember" conmigo-me indigno ante tus palabras y casi puedo ver un brillo en tu mirada.

-Si no estas allí mañana a las 7:01 te cerrare mi corazón para siempre.

-Bien, no estaré allí-doy media vuelta y me voy, dejándote solo…como tu me habías dejado tantas veces.

Pero mi propio corazón me traiciono y me encontré a mi misma llegando al lugar acordado, solo para encontrarme un ramo de rosas en donde tu deberías de estar… había llegado tarde, pero no había sido culpa mía, Dorota había tenido a su bebe…

Eso te explique cuando te fui a buscar. Tu mirada volvió a brillar, mientras tomabas mis manos entre las tuyas y las besabas.

Estábamos juntos otra vez.

Fuimos al hospital y vimos a ese hermosos bebe, y yo desee secretamente algún día estar viendo a nuestro propio hijo…pero una vez mas rompiste mis ilusiones.

Te acostaste con Jenny Humphrey.

No me interesaba saber más de ti. Tome una decisión e incluí a Serena en eso. Me fui lejos de ti, a Paris, donde nada tuviera que ver contigo. Donde no pudieras dañarme más.

Pero hoy debo confesarte que todo eso, todo el dolor que me causaste, todas las lagrimas que me hiciste derramar, no se comparan en nada a lo que sentí cuando Nate llamo y me dijo lo que paso.

Yo no lo entendía, no quería escuchar lo que el decía, las únicas palabras que pude registrar fueron "Chuck…Praga…disparo…estado grave".

No lo pensé dos veces, como usualmente ocurre cuando se trata de ti, y tome el siguiente vuelo.

Y aquí estoy hoy, escuchando el sonido de tu corazón a través de una maquina mientras escribo esto.

Estas pálido, pero no tanto como cuando llegue; tú cabello esta un poco despeinado y tienes una herida de bala en tu torso.

No has despertado aun después de la operación de hace una horas. Me da miedo que no lo hagas.

Es todo. Me has herido y aun asi estoy aquí…y eso no es amor, entonces que lo es?

Lo que trato de decir, Chuck, es que a pesar de todo te amo y te amare siempre. Lo se por que somos Chuck y Blair, Blair y Chuck. Y eso es lo importante, al menos para mí.

.

Blair cerro la libreta de cuero negro, mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas. El recordar toda su historia con Chuck había removido las heridas.

Un pequeño gemido le llego desde la única cama en la habitación. Volteo y lo vio parpadear, mientras veía confundido la habitación.

-Hola-susurro y su mirada de inmediato se disparo hacia mí… y ella vio esa hermosa mirada brillar otra vez.

-Estas aquí-susurra el y trata de incorporarse una vez mas pero el dolor lo de tiene.

En su lugar es Blair la que se acerca y se sienta con cuidado a un lado de el.

-Claro que estoy aquí-admite, pasando una mano por su cabello- La peor cosa que has hecho. El pensamiento más oscuro que has tenido. Dije que te apoyaría en todo. Pues esto, Chuck, es todo.

Acaricia su mejilla y el se inclina para reposarla mas y sentir su calor.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte-admite, sintiendo como las lagrimas quieren volver a salir, pero las retiene parpadeando un par de veces- Praga, Chuck? Enserio? En que estabas pensando?

-En que no te tenía… Y que asi no podía seguir. Solo quería que te borraras de mi mente y de mi corazón.

-Funciono?

-Ni por un minuto.-Suspira- Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte. De no recuperar tu amor nunca más. Yo solo… Quería no ser yo.

-Pero tanto para dejar que te dispararan? Que valía tanto como para sacrificar tu vida?

-Eso ahora no importa…

-Importa para mi!- Blair retira su mano de la mejilla, un poco rasposa por la barba que empieza a crecer- Quiero saber que diablos era tan importante como para que murieras por el? Que era tan importante? Dime por que te iba a perder! Que es lo que te iba a alejar de mi?

-Blair…-susurra el, tratando de tomarle nuevamente las manos.

-No pensaste en mi? En lo que sentiría al saber que estabas…que estabas muerto?

-Sabía que estarías mejor sin mí. Asi ya no podría hacerte mas daño.

-Es que no lo entiendes? Si tu mueres yo muero contigo!- se acerco una vez mas a el- No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca en tu vida, Chuck Bass…por que la próxima vez no estaré aquí para ti. Te dejare ir. Esta es la ultima oportunidad.

-Me estas perdonando?

-Si…te perdono por todo. Por lo de Jenny e incluso por todo lo que me has hecho desde que nos conocimos. Te perdono. Y lo hago por…-sonrio- Tres palabras.

-Yo te amo.-dice el y sonrio- También te amo, Blair.

-Entonces bésame-le pide ella inclinándose suavemente contra el.

Chuck obedece y atrapa sus labios entre los suyos.

Y olvidado en una esquina del cuarto, sobre la mesa, esta libreta de cuero negra donde durante horas Blair descargo su adolorido corazón…Tal vez Chuck jamás leyera esas palabras, pero el cometido se había cumplido. Había un nuevo amanecer en sus vidas.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

***Lo de tres palabras, ocho letras es por "I Love you". Es obvio que en español la cantidad de letras no son las mismas.**

**He querido escribir esto desde que vi el final tan criminal que le dieron a la tercera temporada, ahora que se que Chuck no muere me permití subirlo jeje**


End file.
